Endless Crisis
by Bright Misdreavus
Summary: Travel back in time, he could save Zack and Aerith! At least, that is what Cloud thought. But things are easier said than done when he knew nothing of what really happened. Fortunately, he's not alone. Need to clear Crisis Core to understand this.
1. Denial

With Crisis Core coming out soon, seeing so many travel-back-in-time-to-fix-things fics, and reading some Zack-survives fics, I have decided to come out of lurking and write this. Bear with me since I am not a veteran at fanfiction writing. At this point, the only thing that is certain is that this will not have yaoi or shouen-ai in it, go read Tenacity instead if you prefer that. Stay if you want light doses of Zack/Aerith and Cloud/Tifa

I own nothing! If I did, this fic would be made into an anime OVA like Last Order.

**Endless Crisis**

"Hurry up, Strife! Our ride to Midgar won't be waiting for us forever!"

The addressee, one Cloud Strife blinked. Midgar? Wasn't Midgar destroyed during Meteor 3 years ago? Not to mention the most recent resolved Omega incident, with which everyone is completely certain that there is nothing hiding there anymore. Not to mention that the last thing he remembered was that he was visiting Zack's grave.

Taking a scan of his current surroundings, Cloud first noticed that he is in an aged room with several empty bunk beds. He himself is currently sitting in the only one that still had clothes, hygienic necessities and what not sprawled over it. Taking a look at the side of the bed, Cloud noted that there is a half-filled luggage. Some fading, distant part of his mind tells Cloud that this is the barracks. Slowly, he looked down to check if he is wearing the blue uniform of the Shinra infantry. Sure enough, he was.

After some more impatient calls from whom he assumed to be his comrades in his squadron. Cloud pushed the confusion to the back of his mind and resumed his packing and quickly moved out with them. Apparently, they were done with their time of training in Junon and were being transferred to Midgar.

At that point, Cloud tuned out everything else that is said, and focused on the more important issue of why he was here. Cloud's mind was running like a golden chocobo trying to make sense of this situation. He was sure that his memories of the past few years were real. But then how come he's suddenly here? As far as he remembered, he had not made any wishes on shooting stars, nor tossed any gil into the new Fountain of Wishes in Wutai.

Cloud let out a dry and bitter chuckle at that. Those are just like the stories that parents told their kids. Even if he did make a wish, it would never come true. He has learned from experience that life is cruel, and if anything is too good to be true, it is too good to be true. Yes, that must be it; he is not really in the past, Cloud decided. His musings were interrupted as he noticed that the truck had arrived at Midgar and everyone was just getting off. Cloud quickly followed them into the city of mako.

Just before walking into what will be his new barracks, Cloud paused and took a good look at the main Shinra building in all its glory. It loomed over all of Midgar, shadowed all of the residents' lives, just like how he remembered it.

Cloud turned his eyes away, "This is not real, just a very lucid memory." He decided and continued to settle into his life as a grunt in the capital of the greatest empire on the Planet.

* * *

I know! I know! This is too short and it's evil of me to have him in the past and in denial about it. But review! I am a college student that will be having finals next week! So if you want me to update faster, review, give suggestions and plain just bother me to update. Of course, do that only if you want to know where this is going. 


	2. Light

First of all, thank you very much to those who have read my humble attempt at writing, even though it is so short. Second of all, any reviews make this writer happy and update more often, so review even if it's just a "you're slow". So before my copy of Crisis Core comes, here's another teaser before I am wasted from playing. I'm sure you are all playing that anyways. And as always, disclaimer applies. Besides, if I did, I would not be foaming at the mouth for Crisis Core like everyone else.

_Words in italic are thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

The days and weeks passed on by like a blurry dream for currently 14 year old MP Cloud. It wasn't that hard to readjust to the old life of being a grunt. His work is very simple, and usually just involved shifts of guarding and at times, shifts of patrolling above the plate. The dreariness of this routine was magnified by the fact that nothing seems to be going on within Midgar. This leads to something Cloud hasn't noticed before, the fact that some of the older and more experienced members of the Shinra Military Police were stationed at the front line at Wutai.

Now that the war is over, Cloud finds himself hauled to the corporate military celebration party by his fellow squad mates.

"Our shift is in 2 hours, why are we going there to be wasted?" Cloud grumbled as he was forced to make his way up the stairs of the main Shinra Building along with his comrades.

"Because," one of them answered, Cloud forgot what his name was, "the celebration is held up at the SOLDIER's cafeteria!"

"Yep!" another one chimed in, "it's not everyday that we'll be able to see those lucky bastards get wasted and make fools of themselves!"

So far, Cloud has not seen hide or hair of any SOLDIERs, especially not his friend nor the bane of his existence. However, now he has a chance to possibly see a familiar face, even if they technically have not met yet. _Zack…._ Cloud smiled at the possibility of seeing his strong and brave friend again.

Unfortunately, the key word there is possibility, not actually seeing the warm-hearted first class SOLDIER. Only a quarter of the people there were SOLDIERs. In addition, no matter how closely Cloud looked, he can only see second and third class SOLDIERs. There was no sign of Zack's spiky black hair, his optimistic voice, and no sign of the Buster Sword that was eventually passed on to him.

_Maybe he didn't want to come here any more than I did._ Cloud mentally reassured himself, that the man, who brought a ray of light into his otherwise meaningless and hopeless existence, is around, just not here. After an hour or so of sipping punch, right before he needs to leave for his shift, Cloud went to ask one of the still sober second classes a hopeful question.

"Excuse me. Is there a first class SOLDIER named Zack around?" _Please say yes, please say he's around._

The second class gave Cloud a blank look, before shaking his head, "Nope. There isn't any first class SOLDIER named Zack."

_No! It can't be! _That was Cloud's first thought as soon as he got over the shock as he made his way to security duty at level 31, and briefly wondered if he had died and gone to hell.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Cloud was simply existing and functioning solely on auto-pilot. This only switched back to conscious operation when his dull routine was disturbed by the news and order that came abruptly one late morning.

"Monsters are appearing all over Midgar," A blond woman dressed in the standard blue Turk suit stated to the squadron that Cloud is in. "The SOLDIERs and the rest of my colleagues are taking care of them as we speak. Your job is to go out there and make sure that the denizens in Sector 3 stay out of the way. Go now!"

After they had finished keeping the order around their assigned sector of Midgar, Cloud and the pilot in his squadron, were assigned to go on a mission somewhere outside of Midgar, and were ushered onto a standard Shinra helicopter.

The helicopter then flew below the plate to pick up the Turk and the SOLDIER whom they were accompanying. Having nothing better to do, not out of false hope, Cloud turned his attention to the opened helicopter door to study the people he is going to be working with. As they came in, Cloud's eyes widened in recognition.

The first man that came in first is the Turk. Cool, calm and professional, albeit a lot younger with shorter hair is, without a doubt, Tseng. But Cloud's attention was focused only on the second man, the SOLDIER. Not just any SOLDIER, his uniformed showed that he was first class. Cloud was almost overwhelmed with a tidal wave of emotions as he recognized this SOLDIER. It was Zack.

* * *

Excuse me for this coming out the way it did. Like I said, this was written to kill time as I wait for my copy of Crisis Core to be shipped to me. And I blame my allergy meds! It makes me almost completely incapable of thinking, never mind writing masterpieces. So don't forget to read, review and criticize, so that the new chapters would come out faster and better.


	3. Surprise

Well, I am currently still deprived of the pleasure and joys of playing thru Crisis Core, during my spring break too. So I took the time and wrote more! To those of you that are reading this who have not played thru and not understand the story of Crisis Core, THIS IS YOUR FINAL SPOILER WARNING! Do not read if you don't want bits of the plot in Crisis Core spoiled for you. If you have decided to read on, enjoy. Disclaimer applies here still. I wouldn't dare to even dream owning anything that Square Enix owns.

_Words in italics are thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

Someone brooded inside the transport that is currently taking the group to their mission destination. He was from the future, and therefore he knows what is going to happen, and should be able to use this knowledge turn things around. Once he had realized that he was in the past, and that he had a chance to save the man who had cared and guided him when he was young and naïve, had done so much to make him the way he is today, he took it. He tried very hard, he really did. But in the end, it made no difference. When he reevaluated the situation again, he realized it was as futile as trying to stop of row of falling dominos when half of them are already down.

Now he knows his place. Originally he thought he could do something about what is to come. Yes, he did something, but whether it made a difference in the long run is a whole other matter. The little things that he actually could do, the things that he could say without arousing suspicion and attention, made no difference at all! His eyes moistened as he thought in anguish. _Why?! He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve to die!_

A loud thump from outside interrupted his brood and he quickly wiped away the single tear that was forming at the corner of his eyes. No, he told himself, he cannot fall apart right now. He had to get it together now, for it is time for him to officially meet Cloud. Right before he blacked out from the crash, Zack Fair decided that for his younger friend's sake, he will hold on strong.

* * *

As the odd little group of Shinra employees regain consciousness after the helicopter crashed onto a snowy mountain. Tseng took out his PHS for a moment and then put it back.

"It would seem that we can't get any reception up here." Zack shrugged as he quickly recalled his lines from memory.

"Well, on the bright side, none of us are hurt. That's a good sign, right?" Zack wasn't quite sure if this is exactly what he was supposed to say, but it mean the same thing.

"As expected… We'll be counting on you to get us thru these harsh terrains."

"It's because I'm a country boy, huh?" Good, now things are going the same as he remembered, at least for now.

"Now if we head to the bottom of this mountain, we should reach Modeoheim." Tseng stated as he headed towards for a snow covered mountain trail. "In other words, we will get there by taking this trail down."

"All right! Everyone follow me!" That was his line, but Zack had to work at putting the light hearted tone into his voice. Considering what is about to happen, even he can't help but feel a little depressed, as he lead the odd little group down the mountain.

Throughout Zack and Tseng's conversation, Cloud had a silly smile on his face. But it was okay, not that anyone else can see it when he is wearing his MP helmet. He was really happy that he really is with a friend now. Cloud is not really sure if this is when they really meet, but it can't hurt can't it? So he did his best to keep up with Zack.

In stark contrast to Cloud's current elated mood, Zack was starting to feel depressed again. So he strode faster, not just because it was supposed to be done so that he can single Cloud out, but also because he did not want them to see thru his currently fake cheerful façade.

An hour or so later of snowy mountain hiking, Tseng and the other MP were lagging a good distance behind Zack and Cloud. As soon as Zack noticed that it is time for another milestone conversation, he pulled himself out of depression and turned around for a second to address the people who are suffering from the thin air in high elevations.

"Hey! Hurry up, will ya?!" Zack then turned to the MP walking beside him, whom he remembered should be Cloud. "At least someone's keeping up."

For a second, Cloud didn't know what to say. It's not like he can tell Zack that he is his best friend and really misses him. So Cloud ended up telling a partial truth, which surprisingly is what he was supposed to say anyways.

"Well, I'm a country boy too." Yep, now that Zack heard Cloud's voice, telling him exactly what he already knew, it was his cue to ask another question that he already knew the answer to.

"From where?"

"Nibelheim."

At that, Zack burst out laughing. Yes, he knew that he was supposed to laugh. No, he was not forcing himself to laugh. This time, he is laughing at the irony that the mission towns, where he and Cloud get their respective 16 year old rite of passage, share the same word ending.

"How about you, Zack?" Cloud then mentally kicked himself. In the midst of trying to act normal, he still slipped. After all, they have not technically met face to face yet. And Cloud hoped that Zack would just ignore that slip and think that he heard his name in the mission briefing or something.

"Me? I'm from Gongaga." As for why Cloud knows his name already, Zack assumed that Cloud was either briefed on the profile of the SOLDIER he was working with. Or that he heard Tseng mentioning it while they were still talking outside the big doors of Aerith's church. Ah why care about something so trivial? Zack didn't think that was important, as he waited for Cloud to laugh, like he remembered he should. Really, if he had any say this time, he would at least try and get Cloud to laugh more often. If he had any other regrets in his last life, it was the fact that he left Cloud a huge burden to carry.

Cloud laughs, but not for the reason that Zack remembered and expected. Cloud was laughing because he was happy, and for a moment, forgot the depressing events that will befall them several years later. But Zack interpreted that as the right dialogue for this scene, and continued on with his next memorized line.

"Hey! What's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"

"No. But…" _Come on!_ Cloud told himself mentally, _play along and come up with something._ "It's such a backwater name."

"Ditto Nibelheim." _Yep, right on cue._

"Like you've been there!"

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there right? A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…" Finally, Cloud was able to pull this scene out of his memory and was able to recite the next line in unison with Zack.

"…nothing else out there." They then both laugh as they remembered they were supposed to, and both made it sound like genuine laughter in knowing that once they officially met each other, there is hope.

"Good news, Tseng! Me and…" Cloud recognized his cue when Zack paused and looked towards him. So he took off his helmet and introduced himself like he was supposed to.

"Cloud." With that, Zack smiles and recites the last line.

"With me and Cloud around, there's nothing you need to worry about!"

* * *

Zack and Cloud made some casual conversation. Starting from the regular stuff that they hear their colleagues talk about, while they wait for Tseng and the other MP to catch up. It then turned into slightly more personal stuff one would only share with their best friend, when they are to find a way into the main complex.

Since he had gone thru this once already, Zack already know how to get in. But again, to keep suspicion off him, Zack went to the wrong way on purpose one time, before leading Cloud to the elevator that will take them to where Dr. Hollander and Genesis are. Having ran out of stuff to distract himself from the inevitable death of his mentor, Angeal, Zack tenses and tried his best to prepare himself mentally and emotionally.

Seeing Zack, the real first class SOLDIER, ever optimistic, ever confident, looking so tense and wary, made Cloud a little worried. So as they walked inside the elevator, Cloud worded his question very carefully.

"Zack? Is there anything really, really dangerous around that I should know about?"

Zack turned his attention to Cloud at that. Oh great, he probably made Cloud skittish because the best fighter here is looking distressed. So Zack put on an encouraging smile and once again suppressed the uneasy feelings and answered.

"No Cloud. I can take on anything this place has! This is your first mission besides the regular boring guard and patrol duty right? Take a few short breaths. It will help calm your nerves, helped me when I was your age. You are going to do just fine. I know it!"

Cloud smiled happily at the warmness. Now he lets himself believe and accept that he is not dreaming, not stuck inside a memory, and most definitely not dead. This was real and really is back in time when Zack was still alive. (Who cares how or why?) Oh how he missed this, Zack and his encouragements. With this, Cloud felt ready to face anything even though he is now stuck in the weak body of his teenaged Shinra MP self.

That confidence was replaced by utter shock as the elevator arrived at their destination. There was a middle aged man in a white lab coat being held at the end of a sword of a younger man wearing an elegant red leather jacket. But what really, really shocked Cloud is that the man wearing red leather had a black feathered wing! It was almost like Sephiroth's! Except that Sephiroth's wing is on the right, while this man had it on the left. Another surprise came as the winged man opened his mouth in response to whatever the scientist had just said.

"Jenova cells."

While Cloud is momentarily petrified with shock, Zack however was expecting that scene and acted immediately by using his sword to swat Genesis's sword away from Hollander. As soon as Zack sprung into action, Cloud was able to focus and react quickly enough to hold the scientist.

"Good work Cloud!" But he was only able to hold the unfamiliar scientist for a few seconds before Cloud was knocked to the floor, mentally cursing his weakness. It was okay though. Zack remembered that this was going to happen so he was able to keep Hollander there. So he and Cloud caught the tail end of the conversation.

"You don't even know where Jenova cells are stored. Even if you went to Hojo, you won't find them for sure."

"If that is so, if I stay the way I am now I'll just rot away. However, the world has lost its path!" At that, Genesis slashes at Zack, who has no choice but to block. This gave Dr. Hollander an opening to make a run for it.

"Cloud! After him!"

Cloud gave Zack a nod as he obeyed. Not that he needed an order to go after the scientist. If there's anything that concerns The Calamity from the Skies, it is something very important. His last thought before he was knocked out by someone from behind is this: _What the heck is going on? And why didn't I bother to remember this?_

* * *

Well, my first reviewers, I hope you guys are happy that I finally posted a chapter that is actually long enough to be considered a chapter. As always, please read and review. Also, please tell me what you think of my writing and make suggestions. hopeful look If you do, I will be motivated enough to make this fic better and write even more, in shorter amount of time.


	4. Recognition

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. By the way, someone had told me that I was sorely lacking details of Modeoheim in the last chapter. Apparently the knowledge from watching subbed cut scenes and reading translations aren't enough to get the full story of Crisis Core, and it shows in my writing. So without further ado, before I go home and spend every waking hour to catch up with you readers on Crisis Core, I give you the chapter where Zack and Cloud finally recognize each other. I do not own anything of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Otherwise, I wouldn't have made the mistake I just mentioned, right?

_Italics are worded thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

Cloud mentally cursed some more after he came to and find out it was over already. Darn his weak younger body! Now that he's missed it, he will probably never be able to figure out what it was all about, with Shinra's habit of "cleaning up" their messes and all. He could ask Tseng or his other teammate, but Cloud would rather live until his current physical body became an adult. So there is no choice but to keep quiet about it and hope that doesn't come back to haunt him 7 year later. Which probably never will, considering Cloud has never seen the black winged man in red.

It was starting to get late, and the group was starting to wrap things up and ready to head back via the helicopter that Tseng has called for. But before they could do that, there was one member of the group unaccounted for.

"Sir," Cloud carefully addressed Tseng, "our SOLDIER seemed to be missing." The offer to go look for Zack was unsaid but hopefully not unheard.

"Go search the bathhouse. That was the last place unaccounted for." Tseng spoke without even looking at who it is. Cloud was starting to miss being spoken to as himself, not as an infantryman. Zack was the only one that actually bothered to remember his name here. Now, where did Zack went?

Cloud was able to go inside the place easier this time as there are no more monsters around now. The search results, let's just say, was not what Cloud was expecting. He was expecting Zack to be distracted by something. Since Cloud knew Zack was going to live at least to twenty-three, he was not expecting anything serious. So when he spotted Zack just sitting there, with his back towards him, Cloud let out a relieved yet slightly annoyed sigh before calling out,

"It's time to go! Come on! It will be dark soon!"

No response. It wasn't just that there was no expected Zack-ish verbal response. Instead, it was as if Zack did not hear him at all. Cloud knew from personal experience, that the mako gives a person enhanced senses. Something must be wrong, very wrong, so Cloud walked around to take a closer look. What he saw frightened Cloud very, very much.

Zack was sitting there with his head down, seemingly looking at the buster sword on his lap and the several white feathers held clenched in his gloved hands. That by itself wasn't what scared Cloud, what really scared him was the look in Zack's mako blue eyes, complimented by drying trails of tears.

Besides the usual bright glow of mako, they were filled with torrents of emotions. They seemed so shocked, so scared and so sad. What on the Planet happened?! This is supposed to be Zack, the one who was light and hope to all those around him! What in the world happened that it even got Zack to be down like himself?!

"No! Zack, no!" Cloud couldn't help but articulate his thoughts on the matter. "This can't be you! You aren't supposed to be like me…"

* * *

Zack knew it was coming, and had done little things that he thought would help things not turn out this way. But it did, and it tore open a huge old wound. Now his thoughts and emotions are in turmoil concerning future events. What can he do to save them? Is it possible to save Sephiroth's sanity? What about Cloud and Tifa's hometown? Is it possible to avoid his and Aerith's death? No wait, is it possible to do all that without compromising others? Nope, not unless he does something drastic, but Zack really missed being alive. Is that too much to ask for? No wait that is just plain selfish, not to mention cowardly. Besides, being dead wasn't that bad, and this coming from someone with experience. When he was dead, Zack never had to worry about getting tired, hungry or hurt. Man, come to think of it, living is so troublesome, with all this worrying!

Well, when they say that there's a price for everything, Zack guess this is what they meant. Zack did not know how he came to be in his sixteen year old self again, nor does he care or want to find out. Before, he had thought of tons of scenarios that can turn things around. But now Zack wondered if fate is set in stone. That any attempts to change it are futile and would really just cause, or help cause those things to happen. Being a time traveler, he was alone in the knowledge of the future. He could not confide in anyone about it in fear of being labeled as insane or paranoid and sent to the nut house. Zack had never felt so alone and helpless in his two lives.

Zack thought he heard Cloud's voice. But that just brought his mind to another factor, Cloud… He does not know what happened or what might happen. As much as Zack cared for Cloud, his naïveté concerning the situation would be a huge obstacle if Zack wants to do anything that might come in as a last resort in turning things around. It's just a no-win situation here, and Zack was starting to despair but what Cloud said next caught his attention.

Cloud said that he was not _supposed_ to be like him. Wait, back track a little, Cloud did know his name without even being introduced. Now that he thought about it, he and Tseng were too far away from the helicopter for someone with no mako-enhanced hearing to hear. Can it be? No, better not jump to conclusions because it's too good to be true, better test him first. Now what would be a good test without it being obvious to someone not in the know?

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity to Cloud, in reality only 5 minutes, Zack finally seemed to come out if it.

"Cloud, what is your e-mail address?" just as he pockets the feathers and places the sword onto his back. _Odd request,_ Cloud thought, _but I guess I'll find out,_ as he complied and told Zack his e-mail address.

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind, Cloud. But can you please put the list of words in the e-mail I just sent you, in order?"

Cloud opened the e-mail, when he read the six words in it he was shocked, in a good way, and now also sharing the same hopeful anticipation that Zack is currently feeling. The words in the e-mail were: Holy, Geostigma, Omega, Rain, Deepground and Meteor. Cloud gave Zack a quick look before quickly hitting the reply button, to cut and paste the words into the right chronological order and hitting send.

Cloud's reply e-mail had the words in this order: Meteor, Holy, Geostigma, Rain, Deepground and Omega. There's no doubt about it.

"Cloud…." Zack was so relieved that he couldn't help but burst into tears again, "is that you?" But managed to hold up his right arm for their special "greeting".

"Yes, Zack." It was too good to be true, but yet it is true! Cloud recognized that Zack is waiting for him to return the greeting. "I'm here, my friend." He let their arms meet and cross.

"Well Cloud, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." The tears wouldn't stop pouring out of his eyes, he was just so happy that his previous down feelings have to come out like this. "But I'm guessing Tseng sent you to fetch me, so put your helmet back on. We'll talk at my place later if you'd like to."

* * *

"Zack? Why did Sephiroth turned back and gave us a second look back there?"

"You mean besides the fact that a first class SOLDIER is inviting an infantryman to his apartment? No idea. Anyways, home sweet home. So what do you want to eat? Or what do you _not_ want to eat?"

"Nothing from the mess hall." And after seeing Zack head for the kitchen and rummaging thru the cabinets, "can't you just order something?"

"What? Hey! My cooking is just fine! We lived off it for about and year after all. Now be a good guest and make yourself comfortable while I cook."

So Cloud sat down in the small dining room of Zack's apartment. It wasn't big or particularly classy like some of the other infantryman had rumored. Just had a bath, a kitchen, a living room/dining room, and two bedrooms. But the place does not look lived in, as there was a fine amount of dust on most of the slightly worn furniture.

Half an hour later, after they had spend some time eating in silence, Cloud decided that they really need to talk about the more grave matters at hand.

"Zack, where do we go from here?"

"Hmm, I guess it depends on what you want to do?"

"You know! Sephiroth! Nibelheim! And you and Aerith!"

"Aerith! Oh Holy! I told her that I'd call her back! Cloud! What do you think I can give or say to her so that she'd forgive me?" Cloud rolled his eyes at that. It's just like Zack to get distracted like this.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you regardless. Now isn't there anything that you or I can do to prevent _that_?"

"Nothing, Cloud. You will do nothing and try to pretend that the world is not going to face possible destruction 7 years from now."

"What! Zack! I am not going to stand by and watch you die again! Besides! If you were alive, you can probably keep Aerith from dying too! Do you want her to die as well?"

Man that was some guilt card that Cloud pulled on him, getting Aerith into this and all. But really, hearing that from Cloud made Zack happy and all but Cloud need a little reality check.

"Cloud, of course I have an idea of what to do about it. But you're going to have to stay out of it. I hope that you don't take any offense to what I'm going to say, but it's for your own good. I hope that you've realized that you're in your old body. What can you possibly do? Besides bouncing ideas with me, of course."

"Then train me, dammit!" At that point, Zack had to save a glass of juice from spilling from the mini quake caused by Cloud punching the table. "If you want me safe and unharmed you better darn well train me because friends don't leave each other hanging like that! Isn't that what you've said?!"

"So nothing I say will change your mind?" A determined glare from Cloud conveyed the answer all too well. Zack sighs and then grins, "Fine, you win, but it's because I don't like the grave you've made for me. E-mail me your schedule whenever you could, for I am going to get swapped with paperwork and training recruits for the next two years or so." Well, back to more light hearted things.

"What? You don't seem mature enough for those important responsibilities!" Cloud can't imagine Zack sitting still at an office desk signing papers for on hours end. Surely he'd go nuts from that.

"Hey!! How dare you say that! Just for that comment, we are going to start your training now!"

With that as the only warning, Zack quickly disappeared into one of the bedrooms. When Cloud tried to look in to see what Zack had in mind, he was hit in the face by an airborne pillow. As the pillow landed soundlessly on the floor, Cloud can see Zack coming at him, armed with another pillow. Cloud grins as well, as he picked up the first pillow and countered as best as he could.

* * *

Well, that's all for this week. And now I am going to go play Crisis Core now. So before I forget, I want you readers to vote. Do you want the next chapter to be a filler consisting of the little Zack and Cloud being friends and plain hanging out and spending time together during the two year time lapse. Or should I get just get on with it? So read, review and vote whether you want a filler or not, peoples.


	5. Placid

I am dreadfully sorry to keep you all waiting. But you all did give me a pretty tall order. Plus I am not an AI and therefore live in the real world. But anyways, I updated! Better late than never, so without further ado, here it is. And you'll have to read and find out whether or not I wrote this chapter the way you wanted. And of course, I own nothing except for the plot, and the idea of this fic. I am but a poor college student that can barely pay for tuition, nevermind having the money to buy the whole Compilation of Final Fantasy VII.

_Italicized and underlined words are e-mail contents_

_Italicized words are thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

For the next year, Zack and Cloud couldn't find time to meet as often as they'd like to. First, there was the problem of their different schedules. Second, there was the problem of being discreet. As noted before, two very different people being so chummy with each other is bound to attract unwanted attention. So Zack and Cloud mostly kept to e-mailing each other for the time being, and tried to sneak in some weekends for training.

This here is the e-mail Cloud got from Zack the day before the day that all the Shinra military personnel dub as Hell day:

_Hey Cloud! This is Zack! How are you this week, with Hell day coming up and all? Currently, my desk is filled with stacks and stacks of annoying forms that are due for Hell day. Not to mention that the recruits' field training didn't go well at all. They don't listen to me at all! Unlike you, you're such a good listener… Okay, okay! I'll stop rambling now. You have the rest of Hell day off after the parade right? I was thinking that we can go do something fun! Don't worry, we're just going outside Midgar for a little while. Aww, we won't get in trouble! Trust me! You'll be laughing your chocobo head off once you see one of your friends from when you are younger. See you after the parade!_

Hell day, officially named President's day. Now why would insiders dub it Hell day you ask? President's day is the birthday of President Shinra. On this day, in the morning, all of Shinra's military personal have to rally in Sector 0 above the Plate. First, the Shinra infantry have to march in a parade, followed up by a little sparring from some members of SOLDIER. It's a publicity thing, kind of like the one in Junon that will supposedly take place 6 years later. After that, the employees deemed with good behavior would get a day off. All except the Turks that is, they have to either accompany the President on his visit to the Honeybee Inn, to Costa de Sol, or patrol Main Building just in case anyone with a grudge against Shinra, like AVALANCHE, decides to take advantage of this event. So you see? This is the day that they are made into entertainment for the masses for the sake of Shinra's publicity, is it any wonder that the Infantry, SOLDIERs and even the Turks dub this holiday Hell day?

* * *

Cloud was surprised to see Zack standing there in front of his locker room.

"Zack? Isn't it supposed to be the SOLDIER's turn to spar right now?"

"Well, only those that are sparing have to go. Come on, Cloud! I know a good place to eat in Sector 8! I'll tell you what I pulled to get out of Hell day easily when we get there." Later, they find themselves inside a café in Loveless Avenue.

"Try the some of the Wutaiese stir fry! They taste so good!"

"Hey, Zack! Care to tell me how you pulled your grand escape from both the Board meeting and the SOLDIER spar?"

"Aw, okay. But we have to go at 1 pm, or else we probably won't make it back on time. As for how I got out of the SOLDIER spar, it's very simple. All I have to do is assign that to someone else."

"That's it? Don't tell me that's all there is to your grand escapade out of Hell day."

"Of course not! As the second highest ranked SOLDIER, I would probably have to go with Sephiroth to the formal meal and meeting that the executives and directors are having up there with the President. So how did I get out of that you ask? It was also surprisingly simple, but this excuse only applies to me. You know why? It's because I'm underage! So I can't go!"

"Wow, never would've thought of that. But really, you made it sound like it pays to be First Class."

"No, Cloud, not really." Remembering the fates of the original SOLDIER First Classes, Zack couldn't hide the sad tone in his voice in those four words. Better turn the topic around, "Don't you remember what I e-mailed you yesterday? I have to train recruits you know! They almost never ever remember the stuff that I tell them! And Gaia, thank the Planet that I have a short name! I thought I was going to get carpel tunnel from all that paperwork! Can you believe that Sephiroth dumped half of his paperwork on me?"

"Well, the other infantrymen around are saying that SOLDIER is in turmoil. So no, I'm not really surprised. But you get missions where you go kill monsters right? Those sound… less monotonous than what we do."

"It is the calm before the storm." That was said with a look that is to convey that their deadline, in the form of the Nibelheim mission, is getting closer everyday. But it is soon replaced by a casual atmosphere, where it's just two normal teenagers hanging out. "Besides, the last mission that I just went on was very silly and troublesome."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Ah, fine, don't tell the other infantryman and SOLDIER okay? Of course, that means you may feel free to tell your friends when you feel the need to blackmail me. Here goes, my last three missions were orders for me to go retrieve a kitchen knife."

"Get a kitchen knife?" Cloud's jaw dropped and laughed, "You have got to be kidding me! That's ridiculous!"

"Well, essentially, the whole thing was ridiculous. Here's the full story: A Tonberry had stolen one of the favorite knives of the President's personal chef and I have to get it back. The first two tries were duds, and in the end I have to kill the Master Tonberry to get it." Was that a little sulk in the SOLDIER's tone?

"That was interesting, though how come they don't get a Turk to do it?"

"Well, I'm sure it's a way for them to cut down costs. Tseng said that Turks are paid more than SOLDIERs." Zack shrugged before quickly shoving half of his plate of fries into his mouth. "Besides, I am getting them back good now."

"Oh? How so?"

"Easy! They have to deal with 'gya ha ha', 'kya ha ha' and 'keh keh keh'. While I don't." This is Reeve's naming system for the other directors, respectively referring to Heidegger, Scarlet and Hojo. The two have also developed a lot more codes for when they are talking about the future, the time traveling thing, and the preparations. It was a lot easier for them this way. They get to talk about those things in public and no one would be the wiser. Once they've finished their lunch, they went on their ride to the Chocobo Ranch.

"So, er, what are we here for, Zack?"

"Ahem, well, some training because the monsters around are pretty average. Also this, this ended up inspiring me to do odd jobs later on." Zack twiddled with his PHS and beckoned Cloud to come over, and showed him the e-mail from the Treasure Princess.

_I'm looking for someone who would go on treasure hunts with me. How would you like to team up? If you're interested, I want you to prove yourself first. Somewhere out in the fields, there's supposed to be a treasure hidden by Shinra's General Affairs Department. If you manage to find it, I'll let you in. You can get your hands on some really rare items by becoming a treasure hunter. Not a bad deal, is it? No…no, I didn't think so. Good luck._

Cloud gave Zack an are-you-stupid-look,

"You have got to be kidding me! We're out here on a wild goose chase? On the orders of some unknown stranger?"

"Heh heh. Keep in mind that this is an opportunity for you to get some field training. The Hedgehog Pies and Grashtrikes in this area should not give you any trouble if you have been following the training program I gave you. So try taking them all out."

Turns out that it didn't take more than half an hour for Cloud was able to take down with a combo of materia and sword play. Good, Cloud was making good progress compared to the recruits. Of course, Cloud had the advantage of the knowledge already in his head. Lastly, to get their special guest out, Zack beckoned Cloud over as they both walked towards the treasure chest.

"Well, that's all the monsters!" Zack said that part out loud, before lowering his voice down to a whisper, "Cue your friend's entrance. Action!"

"One, for want of treasures kept secret… Two, to deliver dreams to her homeland… Three… uh, here she comes! I am the Treasure Princess! Hear me roar!" It took all of Cloud's willpower to keep a straight face when he caught sight of the owner of that voice. There was no mistaking that tone and attitude despite the young timber. It was the one and only Yuffie Kisaragi, apparently still a kid. After Yuffie took what's in the chest and ran off, Cloud finally couldn't hold back his laughter. Zack shrugged and smiled that he succeeded at getting Cloud to laugh.

"See? Wasn't this a good idea? We get to see someone we know, you get a work out and some blackmail material for her later."

"Ah," Cloud was finally able to stop, "but she did steal from us. What about that?"

"Don't worry about what she took from the chest. It's probably some junk like all the others. Besides, we're here for the two summons that are around. You know where the first one is, I'll get the other one."

"Okay," Cloud pockets the choco/mog materia after he got the chocobos to do their dance. "What's the other one?"

"This," Zack holds out a yellow chocobo feather, "I can summon a chocobo with this." At Cloud's disbelieving look, Zack frowns at the feather, "Yeah… I don't how it works, but it's worked before."

"Is that all? We should really head back now."

While on the way back, the two had to take advantage of the little free time they have left before going back to playing their current roles. So a coded conversation is now in order.

"From what you were able to earlier with those monsters, I'd say you're progressing well Cloud. I think you'd do fine on the SOLDIER exam." 'SOLDIER exam' really means, 'the Nibelheim incident, against Sephiroth'.

"You're sure? Didn't you say that there are still more texts that I need to study from? When can I come and get them?" The underlying meaning of this one is, 'You said that you will write some stuff I ought to know in those books. When would they be ready for me?'

"Not now, but I can give you the spare key to my apartment. So you can come whenever you feel you have time. I will be busier than you due to the mess in the SOLDIER department right now. But don't forget to ask questions if there's anything you don't get." It's the literal meaning, but the 'anything' certainly isn't what people would expect.

* * *

During this two years of calm before the storm, not a lot went on that would destabilize Sephiroth's mental state. That is what Zack knows, but there must be something that could be done that would act as a buffer for later. What though? What can he do right now so that Sephiroth will not be desperate to be a Momma's boy later on in Nibelheim? Let's see, a normal person usually have relations with parents, siblings, spouse, kids, colleagues, and friends. Perhaps something can be done to strengthen and reinforce those ties? Can he do anything for Sephiroth's relation with his real parents? No, it's a simple no. Who would be able to even stay sane if they know their dad is Hojo? Same goes for siblings because Sephiroth has none. Spouse? That might work only if the fame doesn't get in the way, which is as impossible as resurrecting someone from the dead. With that in mind, no kids either. In hindsight, Zack suspected that he himself is the 'kid' in Sephiroth's current life. Colleagues are also a big no no. The reason? One word, Shinra. Enough said.

So the only option left is the ties between friends, even though it does not seem promising at all. As far as Zack knew, all the friends that Sephiroth has or had, are the other one winged angels. To put it in the nicest way possible, what happened wasn't the prime example of what friends should be like. Now that they are both officially dead, it seemed like a little part of Sephiroth's humanity died with them. So Zack decided he would at least do something about that.

That is why Zack finds himself currently standing outside Sephiroth's office, trying to gather up enough galls to knock. But just as he finally did, he didn't have to knock…

"Come in." Sephiroth's trite tone came from behind the door, and Zack instinctually obeyed.

Sephiroth was sitting at his desk, inputting the contents of a report into the computer, only stopping briefly to spare a swift glance at Zack. "Make your business brief."

Zack's eyes took a brief scan over the stacks of documents on Sephiroth's desk. Apparently, the would-be world destroyer had been stockpiled with a lot of work in the aftermath of the defection of the SOLDIER director. It just goes to show how wearisome this situation is, and it must have been grating on Sephiroth.

"Sir, it's Veteran's Day. Why are you still in here?" The day of the end of the Wutai war was declared a holiday to remember the brave warriors who had fought there, appropriately coined to be Veteran's Day.

Without even pausing or looking up, Sephiroth replied tonelessly, "As you can no doubt see, I have work." Before he could continue on, Sephiroth's next words were cut off by Zack,

"Why are you buried in work when you are supposed to be off-duty? You're wearing yourself down with all this! I know the utter discord that's going on in SOLDIER, but there's no need to work yourself until you collapse. I'm sure your friends would be sad to know you are like this. Come on! It's Veteran's Day! Come and eat dinner with your friends!"

That was followed by an awkward silence. For Sephiroth had stopped his typing and turned his full attention on Zack. Understandably, Zack's next words sounded nervous as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Er, it's nothing posh, just a little dinner at my place… So I'd understand if you don't..." Zack didn't get a chance to finish his nervous ramble before he was cut off but a simple one word answer.

"When?" _So he accept_, Zack grinned.

"Right now! Everything is ready and just waiting for the guest of honor."

Since it was a holiday, no one else was around to even notice the pair. So their walk was uneventful and both were glad for this privacy. However, just as Zack tries to unlock the door, he finds it unlocked already. He did remember to lock the door when he left, which means someone else had entered. But after he opened the door and took a brief scan inside, Zack mentally let out a relieved sigh of relief. Nothing important was missing, but some little things are out of place. Which means it was probably Cloud. Great, the unlocked door must mean that he's still here. But before Zack can go find Cloud, he had to deal with this side of the problem.

"It would seem that your apartment has been recently robbed," Sephiroth raised a brow at some of the organized clutter. "Though, I wonder why a common burglar would leave your clothes out here."

"No sir. Everything is the way I left them. But I was planning to stitch up some of the rips in these clothes later." Sephiroth's deadpan had sounded like he was joking, but Zack had to bite back several childish retorts in favor of hoping to solve the problem at hand.

"Now sit wherever you like. Excuse me but I need to put this away." With the ripped clothes in hand, Zack walked into his room. Sure enough, Cloud was sitting at his desk. He was probably reading from the training manuals with the "notes" that Zack had agreed to provide. Now he is looking a little startled at the fact that Sephiroth is here. They shared a look before Zack raised a finger to his lips, gave Cloud a light pat on the back and walked back out with a copy of Loveless in hand.

There were four chairs at the square dining table, with Sephiroth already occupying the one furthest to the end. After Zack had set up the table and served all the dishes, he put the copy of Loveless on one of the chairs next to Sephiroth, and put the Buster Sword on the other, before sitting himself down in the chair across from Sephiroth.

"Now that everyone's here. We can dig in now!"

"Zack… They are dead."

"Yes, I remember it very well." Zack then noticed that Sephiroth hadn't even started eating yet. "And I also remember that he," Zack points in the direction of the chair where the Buster Sword is residing on, "said that you've lost weight. So eat before the food get's any colder. …They taste okay to me."

"Zack… When someone is dead, it means they are gone for good. Like smoke."

"Pfft, you're all brainwashed by Professor Hojo!" Zack stuffed another mouthful of mashed potatoes before continuing on, "Like I said, it is Veteran's day, the anniversary to the end of the Wutai War. Now I know everyone just use today as an excuse to have a day off. But for us who have actually gone and live to come back, it is supposed to be a day of reunion and remembrance, especially for the comrades that we have lost there."

That was followed by a solemn silence. Until Zack decided that he really needs to break it.

"To me, Sephiroth, it seems like they were your only friends. But now that they're gone, it looks like you're doing your best to forget them because the bad memories hurt so much. Let me tell you, that is not healthy! Not to mention it's a disgrace to their memory."

"But with how things turned out…"

"That is still no reason to act like they've never existed. There are good times and there are bad times. That is the way life works. But don't get the bad times get to you, concentrate on the good times." Another silence resumed, and Zack hoped that Sephiroth would at least give some thought to it, and not go nuts later.

"It would appear that you have also inherited your mentor's lecture skills." Did the corners of Sephiroth's mouth quirk upward a little? Success!

"Well, I'd imagine that we only give them given the right time and place. But since mine is a lot longer, don't make me have to repeat them over and over again!" A pause, "See? You've just remembered some of the good stuff. Are there any more memories of them? Please tell me!" Zack gave Sephiroth one of his patented puppy eye look and hope that even the legendary SOLDIER would cave in.

"Very well. But do not tell a soul!"

"Yes Sir! Where to start? Where to start? Oh! Back in Wutai, he told me that in order to become first class, I have to know about dumbapples. Do you have any idea where that came from? Besides the fact that it's the main source of revenue for their hometown, which aint ours… Do you know?"

"Well, I assume that idea came from the fact that the three of us sometimes play a game instead of sparring in the company training room. The game involves one of us to place a dumbapple on his head, and the other two to try throw our swords at the apple."

Zack had tried really hard to be polite and not laugh. But once he took a look at the Buster Sword, and then back at Sephiroth, Zack can't help but turn to the side and burst in uncontrolled laughter. His brain just gave him an interesting image where it was Sephiroth's turn to put the dumbapple on his head, and Angeal is taking his turn to throw the Buster Sword. Now honestly, who can blame him for laughing at that? After a good while, and out of fear of a premature death, Zack managed to stop and apologize.

"Sorry Sephiroth. But it's just that you are all so serious that picturing you guys do that is just so funny. Though, I don't know him" Zack gestures towards the chair with the copy of Loveless, "at all outside of missions and hear him quote Loveless. Was he any different before?"

"No, he hasn't changed at all."

"You!" The younger SOLDIER suddenly turned and pointed in the direction of the chair with the copy of Loveless. "Stop quoting! You're going to drive us all insane one day!" At Sephiroth's look, Zack hastily explained, "What? Can't you imagine that if he really were here, he'd be quoting Loveless?" They continued on eating for a few more minutes until Zack feels that it was too quiet.

"So em, you remember the attack on the main building? When I have to go guard Hojo? Anyways, in the end the Loveless fan blew apart half of Hojo's lab to get out. Not that anyone cares, but out of curiosity, how come Hojo acts like nothing happened? When the lab, plus the sample containment unit, was blown to pieces no less?"

"Oh, it really is nothing. We did used to blow it up on a regular basis when we were your age. I am positive that he is used to it by now." The strongest SOLDIER than stood up, having finished his meal. "I thank you for having me here for dinner. But it has been long enough and I really must get back."

"No wait! One last thing!" Zack was satisfied with the results of the dinner, but… "Can you please give me a recording of that last time you three spend time together?"

"What for?"

"Please?? I've never seen you three together in the same place!"

"Give me a good reason why I should."

"I'll give you a photo of the two of them as kids if you do!" He had saved that photo from destruction along with all the rest of Banora Village. Now Zack was really glad that he did, otherwise how else is he going to get that sparring simulation?

"…..Very well. It's a deal. I'll call you when we can complete the transaction. I bid you good night."

* * *

Originally, Cloud had thought that since it's the anniversary of the end of the Wutai war, Zack would also be free of obligations. Which is why he had came in the afternoon to pick up the "notes" and maps, and stayed to wait for Zack to come back. Terrible decision on his part, although it wasn't that bad. He heard the whole thing, and couldn't help but be puzzled at first. But then have to remind himself that they're human, and store this into the box labeled "stuff to ask Zack about later" in his head.

"Hey Cloud! He's gone now! Man, Sephiroth eats like a bird…. Hey Cloud! Are you hungry? There's still more! And there are some cookies that I forgot to take out."

_Maybe a lot later, _Cloud thought. For it sounds like Zack didn't want to talk about it right now.

* * *

Well, for those of you who want to know, the first main part of this chapter is the filler, the last main part of this chapter is not. Why? Because, it will be important later on. Anyways, I hoped you guys would all find this satisfactory to your expectations. So let me know by reviewing.


	6. Ready

Hello! I have came back from the dead with a long awaited chapter for you all. Not really, I have the-usual-school-finals-work-writer's block-brain-dead-speech yada yada. And before you guys yell at me for being slow. Why don't you all try reading C. M Aeris Queen of Insanity's _**Resolving Crisis**_? It's a different take on how this idea can go. Lastly, the annoying Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of this fic, and this fic itself.

_Italicized words are thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

As much as the both of them tried to not think about it, the 'deadline' is just around the corner. Zack mused as he tried to finish the story of what happened the first time around, while waiting for the cruise to arrive in Costa de Sol.

"Hey Zack! You're going on vacation too? What a coincidence! Hey? What are you writing? Is that a letter to Aerith?" The brunette Turk teased while inclining her head over trying to get a peek at the contents of the notebook.

Now even during the first time around, Zack could guess that Cissnei sharing the same vacation as he does was not just a coincidence, which was confirmed later. She was there because she was assigned to watch him. Darn, what to do? He has to act in character, not leak out anything, act normal and not suspicious all at the same time. His mind made up, Zack stopped his writing and closed the notebook.

"Geez, why oh why is it that when I wanted to try something new, I always get teased?" _Please buy it! _Zack put on his best innocent sulk possible.

"Sorry Zack. It's just that this is so unlike you. What are you writing, hm?" Apparently, the Turk has not given up on finding out what it was. After all, it was her job to monitor him. Well, ask and ye shall receive…

"Er, promise you won't tease me endlessly over this okay? Okay, here, I'm writing a fantasy story." _Thank Gaia that I had the foresight to be creative and put it in this format. _As he finally let Cissnei see some of the contents of the page that he is currently working on.

"Wow, angels, demons, pixies and nymphs? Zack, this is… So unlike you." Indeed, when Zack reflected, it does seem odd, for someone like him to be writing in spare time. He had better fix this fast.

"I blame Genesis and his choice of literature. Plus with what you've said about wings, angels and freedom, I just had to get this out in paper form."

Fortunately, for him, it is then that the speakers announced that the boat had just arrived in Costa De Sol. Zack took the time to excuse himself from Cissnei, get changed into his swim trunks, and hit the beach. Now…what should he do? Not in the water, because there will be G divers attacking later. So it comes down to either doing squats, or to finish writing. Should he do squats? He was starting to feel restless now that he knew and was expecting general mayhem to occur in the next hour. Well, all things considered, Zack decided that he should take this last bit of free time to finish writing, so he will have a chance to add it to the handful of things that he want Aerith to keep for him later.

When Cissnei finally came to the beach in her bikini, Zack was, instead of doing squats like last time around, sitting in a beach chair and hastily scribbling away.

"You know, when normal people get a beach vacation, they would enjoy the R and R."

"I'm just doing something to occupy myself. Otherwise I'd be very bored."

Silence followed, not that Zack cares. He was currently finishing writing the arc of the apocalypse that was aborted thanks to the ancient demon that the heroes had befriended. Finally, he smiled as his best literary masterpiece was finished. Now maybe it was time to steer the conversation back to normal. So as he tucked the notebook away and had his hand on his cell phone,

"Cissnei, do you mind?"

"Calling Aerith?" A slight quirk of the lips, along with the bit of a drawl indicated that Shuriken was teasing him, like before.

"How did you know?" Zack feigned surprise and put the phone back down on the table. "Am I being watched?" He knows the answers already, but it was just better to keep to the way it went the first time around when it comes down to dealing with trivial things.

"No. She's the one that's being watched. That girl is an Ancient, the last one in the entire world. You didn't know?"

Actually, Zack know and can add a whole lot more information to what Cissnei just said. As for how he knew without Cloud or Aerith telling him directly. Well, being dead and have nothing better to do except for "Cloud watching" during that time, has its benefits.

"No. It's not a topic that would come up in everyday conversation. The only one left in the world huh? She is a special girl." _I wonder if she feels the same way… Where are the Genesis copies and Tseng? They're… _A voice from the direction of town cut off Zack's thoughts.

"Heads up!" _Okay, so they're not late._ Tseng dashed down towards them and pointed at the water, "Genesis copies!"

_Now the storm begins…_ Zack brooded as he grabbed the nearest beach umbrella and prepared himself.

* * *

As expected, after taking care of the Genesis copies in Costa de Sol is the attack on Junon. From that point on, Zack was pretty much running on autopilot for self-preservation, against the many machines and Genesis copies that other SOLDIERs could not handle. In the meantime, he was pondering over the whole situation over again. Not just plans, training regimes, or what supplies to bring later. But also what to say and give to Aerith just so that he would have no regrets.

"Zack! Are you paying any attention to what I have just said?" Tseng's normally smooth and calm voice finally caught Zack's attention.

"Em, now my job is to keep Hollander from getting into enemy hands."

Tseng seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but said nothing else before walking off to talk to the civilians. It was a good thing that the Turk had snapped him out of his thoughts, otherwise, he might have missed the chance to tell a certain someone to get prepared. Now where is Cloud? Poor thing still got motion sickness.

"Hey Cloud!" Apparently, that and the light tap didn't work wonders for Cloud's motion sickness as it took a while for the other time traveler to answer.

"Oh hey Zack! Ugh! I'm not feeling too well right now, can you just highlight whatever?"

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to hear this when you're feeling terrible, Cloud. But get ready, for time is up. I'll see you later when it is time to go.

* * *

After he had returned to Midgar, built Aerith a flower wagon, and briefed on THE mission, Zack immediately made his way back to the Sector 5 slums to sneak in more quality time with his beloved flower girl.

"Done with work?" the last Ancient asked hopefully as she stood up from tending to the delicate blossoms.

"No, I'm afraid that I have an important mission coming up. It's going to be pretty far from Midgar." That was definitely the understatement of the century.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know." It hurts so much knowing what happened the last time around. This time, he will do whatever it takes to make it back!

"Oh… Would it be okay if I call you?"

"Of course! I'll even pick up even during a fight!" he boasted. However, Aerith's expression seemed to sadden for a second before responding,

"Just be careful and come back to me."

Odd, is she worried because of what happened with her adopted mother and father? For that, Zack put on his most confident demeanor,

"Of course I will! I, Zack Fair First Class SOLDIER extraordinaire, still have 23 little wishes to grant after all!"

When Aerith didn't smile back, Zack figured that this was as good time as any for him to give her the things he prepared.

"Look Aerith, can you keep this for me?" he handed her a filled duffel bag, "It has some of my personal treasures, and some stuff that you can use whenever you are in a pinch." He tried again, "Would this be enough insurance for you, my lady?" The Cetra seemed to cheer up and moved onto the next subject.

"Let's go sell some flowers, Zack!"

And they did just that in the little playground near Sector 7. Nothing else happened differently when he tried to sell flowers, nothing different with Aerith's reaction to his attempts, and the same customers came up. Last but not least, the conversation with Tseng went the same and he took the time to grudgingly go back to the Shinra building. Just as he stepped out of the elevator into the SOLDIER floor, he ran into one 2nd class.

"Hey Zack!" Kunsel greeted, "you've been assigned on mako reactor investigation too?"

"Yeah, I hope that it won't take too long though…." _Not as long as 5 years, no!_

"Zack? Is something the matter?"

"Er, I…" _Great, am I that bad at hiding my feelings?_

"Aww, it's about Aerith right? Don't try to hide it. I know more about you than you think you do! Its okay, Sephiroth isn't here yet. Go and spend more time with your girl, I'll hold down the fort for a while for you."

And so, that was how Zack ended up going back to the church a third time today, unlike the first time around. Since this was going to be a surprise, Zack got all the materials for a cuter wagon for Aerith and tiptoed into the church. But came across something he least expected.

Aerith wasn't tending to the flowers like he expected. She was sitting next to the flowers, holding onto the bag, with her face buried in her hands. She was weeping, that is very wrong.

"Aerith? What's wrong?" The addressee bolted up and hurriedly wiped away the tears as she turned around and skillfully changed the subject,

"Zack? What are you still doing here? I thought you went to work!"

"Well, when I went back, I find that I was early. So I'm here to build you another wagon. Just in case anything happened to the first one. Now can you answer my question, please?"

"Nothing, it was nothing Zack. You only have a little time so you might want to start on the other wagon."

"Oh fine," and while he was putting the cute wagon together, he pressed, "Did the Planet tell you that someone you know is going to die? Or something? And before you ask, a Turk told me."

"….No. And Zack?" she seemed to be having trouble finding the proper words. So the SOLDER smiled and reassured her,

"It's alright. You're still Aerith aren't you? Besides, normal is overrated anyways. And I'm done! What do you think?"

"It's very nice! I like it, you better go now. Don't want to get into trouble for being late and all."

And so, after a parting word with Aerith, Zack strolled back to the main Shinra building and to the 49th floor, only to find that Sephiroth was there already and he was late. Thankfully, nothing was said about his tardiness as they went on to their transport vehicle. And on their way to Nibelheim.

* * *

She couldn't help it. She knew how his fate was set for him, and had acted normal as best as she could. She had also done her best to reenact everything when he was around. For even in second chances, she didn't want their memories of each other to change. But right now, she just can't help it! Knowing that he'll die on the way back is just too much to bear, hence why she's dialing his number again for the fifth time since Zack left.

It was nice to hear his voice, which was why she kept on calling him throughout the past few hours. But even now, she can hear the tired and borderline annoyed tone in his answer, followed by silence. But before the last ancient decide that the call had been dropped, a controlled answer came.

"Hey, do you still have that bag I gave you earlier? Will you please get it and take out the blue notebook please? It should be among the first things you see in the bag." She did just that and answered,

"Now I have it. What would you like me to do with it?"

"Ah, see… In it is a story that I wrote. If you have time right now, can you please read it and then tell me what you think of it? Please oh please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

That ended the fifth call, and having nothing else to get her mind off of impending doom. Aerith opened the notebook and started reading it. But then turned to just skimming until it clicked, as clear as day. The first part of the story is what had happened; the second and third part has yet to come to pass. So that means…. Her vision blurred again as his voice came thru the receiver again,

"So? What did you think of the story?"

"Is that really you," Aerith managed in between sniffs, "Zack?"

"Aw, why are you crying silly? And yes, it's…" a faint thump from the background cut off Zack's response, but Aerith got her confirmation. In between her tumultous emotions at the revelation, Aerith almost missed hearing a yelp on the other side, followed by the sound of something dropped onto a wooden surface.

"Are you okay, Aerith?" This time, it wasn't Zack speaking. Nevertheless, it was a familiar voice, can it be?

"Cloud? Is that you?"

"Yes, Aerith, I am here too." Before either of them can say anything else, Zack apparently had gotten his PHS back.

"I'm back! Had a dragon to take care of. You wish our mission a success, okay?"

He then hangs up without giving her a chance to protest. How typical of Zack, trying to shoulder the responsibility all alone. If he expected her to just sit here and not lift a finger to help with the situation, he had another thing coming.

For a split second, Aerith had the thought of somehow going over there to help Zack and Cloud. But then have to throw away that idea because that is impossible, she had no means of transport to somewhere that is half way across the Planet, not to mention that the Turks are watching. There's no way that she can make any sudden moves without attracting Shinra's attention.

_Think Aerith, think! What can one flower girl possibly do to help?_ If she can't be there in person, maybe she can send something there? Yes that it's it! That winged monster currently residing on the roof of the church can probably take supplies to them!

With a goal set and three very determined wills, they _will_ make it thru.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. I stayed awake the whole night just to finish it. Ah well, again, try to read both _**Endless Crisis**_ as well as _**Resolving Crisis**_ if you get impatient. They complement each other, in that the idea is the same. So have fun while you see how different decisions can diverge into very different results. So read and review, please. Now excuse me as I crash.


	7. Retreat

First of all, I'm sorry that I put this on hiatus for...wow, 2 years? I'm really sorry. Let me explain, originally, I stopped because of some real life issues also, I refused to update Endless Crisis as long as my friend CM Aeris refuses to update the sister fic, _**Resolving Crisis**_. But now that that fic is officially abandoned, I will resume. For the answer to how they all time traveled and how they all don't know that the others time traveled. It's because we wanted them to time travel. But it's not like time travelers can instinctively sense that there's another time traveler is there? And now, without further ado the disclaimer: All the elements of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square-Enix, I do not own anything except for for this humble little fic.

_Italicized words are thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

A chilly afternoon mountain breeze blew into the quaint little village of Nibelheim as a figured looked up at the Mako reactor on top of Mt Nibel. It is time, the pieces are set, and all the players pray fervently that their preparations were adequate, all things considered. Not only were their younger bodies not strong enough to allow for much freedom, there's also the ever so watchful eyes around them, keeping them from doing something drastic. Now that day has come, Shinra's operatives have entered the gates of Nibelheim. Tifa Lockhart, known to the rest of the town simply as the mayor's daughter, is ready.

After she found herself back in her father's house back in Nibelheim, and the happy that everything she had known from her childhood were still safe, the buxom future bartender did her best to try to change the future. But it had been damn impossible. As much as she loves her father, he was too overprotective of her due to her mother's death and the bridge accident shortly after. As a result, Tifa was forbidden to leave the village at anytime on her own. The future bartender does not wish distress on her father so she hesitantly obeyed, instead pouring all of her spare energy into martial arts training under her teacher, Master Zangan. The man had said that she was one of his most talented and promising student, but for Tifa, all that matters would be whether said skills will be able to change the future for the better.

This time, Tifa knew for sure that Cloud is here, she will not be shy and awkward like last time, nor will she let Cloud.

"You guys are sent by Shinra to investigate the monsters, correct?" She had went up to them, "Have you seen a guy named Cloud?" Tifa can't help but smile as one of the infantrymen jumped. "He was my next door neighbor but he went to join the Shinra army."

The SOLDIER Zack gave her a look before giving the Shinra infantryman that had jumped, a friendly pat on the back, "Wow! You're lucky, Cloud. Go on! Take the time to discuss future plans with your lady friend." _Is it just me, or does his cheer sound fake? _The true member of SOLDIER continued, "The general already said that he doesn't mind."

Soon, they find themselves on the way to Cloud's house. At first, Tifa thought that she'd have to be the one to break the ice, but she was wrong, a good kind of wrong.

"Tifa? Do you know Seventh Heaven?" For a while, the two maintained silence as the future bartender processes that this Cloud is **her **Cloud, not just the little kid that used to have a crush on her. But the one that survived the destruction of their hometown and has been thru hell and high water together all this time. The words "you too" went unsaid but the answer for both were very clear.

"Yeah, it's my bar. So what do you plan to do? Or rather, it's more than just you..."

"Zack and Aerith are here too." Tifa does not know what to feel. On the one hand, that means there's more people in the same boat, but on the other hand...

"Cloud? What will we do now?"

"We live for the moment, Tifa."

* * *

Live for the moment, they did. This time around, Tifa had made sure to get to know Cloud's mother and the woman has came to treat her like a daughter. The reunion with Mrs. Strife was as sweet as it can be. But knowing that impending doom is coming within the week makes it really, really difficult for her mind to be at ease even for a second. There's so much possibilities, so many different outcomes that could result if they decided to act now. Currently, Cloud was telling them about how good of a friend Zack was. Looking out for him in Midgar, keep the bullies off of him, giving him extra combat lessons and more, until they were interrupted by a rattling sound from the window next to them. Upon inspection, it was a grinning Zack.

"Are you kids decent in there?" Cloud rolled his eyes at the cheeky comment and closed the window and turned to his mother,

"Mom...I kind of promised that I would show Zack around town before work tomorrow, can Tifa join us as well?"

_Time to save everyone_. Tifa smiled inwardly.

But of course it wasn't as easy as she had thought as they find out while they planned their next step inside Shinra Manor.

"As much as I'm happy for the two of you, but it had still made Sephiroth nostalgic about his origins and his supposed mother. Now, this is your home, what do you think can help? I'm out of ideas."

"Tifa," Cloud decided to break the ice. "What have you done so far?"

"Not as much as I liked,"_ I wanted to torch the library and burn Jenovah into ash_. "The passage is closed and there's no way to open. I was not able to kick the wall to the passage down either."

"...Sounds like only Sephiroth can open that... Any other ideas?"

"How about if Tifa pretend that she cannot serve as the guide up the mountain?" Zack shook his head,

"Even if there's no guide, he'll still make us climb up and just go take every route until we found the right way." He then tried adding a little cheer into his tone, "Besides, he can just make you be the guide."

Another awkward moment of silence fell upon the group from the future, as thoughts and emotions raced within them at 120 mph until Tifa tried again,

"Isn't there anything you can do or say to Sephiroth for the key to the secret passage?" Zack shook his head again,

"I can try, but if I do and we burn the place down, they'll know who the culprits are,"

"A member of the Turks is here. She already hired me as a guide for Sephiroth..." Tifa sighed, they definitely have to be discreet about it or else. Zack frowned,

"But is there another way to get in? There has to be!"

"You know..." Cloud started, "Vincent has entered Shinra Manor thru the sewer system during the Omega incident."

"And? Where is the entrance?" The dark haired SOLDIER has not ever seem as genuinely hopeful as he did now.

"Zack, regardless of where it is, do you swear on your Buster Sword that you will aid us on this one?" This is possibly the last available option left to them, and it just cannot be done without Zack.

"Why Cloud! I'm hurt that you'd think that I'd back out! I swear on my honor that I would help."

"The sewer entrance is up in the Mako Reactor." At that, their currently most powerful friend's expression became solemn,

"Remember the monsters that attacked you outside the Reactor that day? If we go up there ahead of time, there will be a lot more of them." He stood up and hands Cloud the smaller standard SOLDIER sword sheathed at his side, "Let's go." As the odd little party of three headed up Mt. Nibel the evening before the ill-fated day for the entire Planet, the two natives thought to themselves _What other monstrosities are brooding up there along with Jenova?_

While they take the long way around the rope bridge, they have not encountered any monsters other than the native Bombs, Death Claws, Needle Kisses, Sonic Speeds, and even Twin Brains that Cloud and Tifa can defeat with little to no effort. Just as they were halfway up the mountain that Cloud and Tifa were beginning to feel that victory was within reach. Then they encountered monsters, ones that look very humanoid, some of which dressed in uniform that looks like red versions of the uniform that Cloud is currently wearing. Most of which were wielding two curved blades. There were around thirty to fourty of them total, that had been poised ready to attack when they spotted the group of time travelers.

Before either group could attack, Zack held up a hand to held back his companions and approached the small unit of the Genesis Clone army.

"Did your master sent you? Please tell him that we did not come to fight."

"We're here to destroy Jenova." Cloud chimed in helpfully.

Unfortunately, that had been the wrong thing to say and all hell broke loose. Tifa was doing her best to dodge bullets and flying knives while Meteor Striking everything that's in red. Cloud was alternating between sniping targets out of arms reach and hacking away with the standard SOLDIER sword and occassionally sending Meteorain down on his opponents. All the while Zack is covering them by taking out the rest of the clones one by one by his bare fists. Minor setback, they can still make it thru as long as they don't encounter more.

But it seems like Destiny enjoys tormenting them as 10 more humanoid monsters that are identical to the curve blade wielding ones descended from the mountain top. The Nibelheimer's eyes widened as they noticed that they were all sporting a black feathered wing on the left and each carrying_...Are those the mako pod monsters? _Cloud noted with horror. _These monsters are the ones that were created up in the reactor!_

Before the monsters' backup could arrive, Zack turned to his fellow time travelers, "We have to go back." And braced for their outrage.

"What? But Zack, these are the monsters that Sephiroth saw in the pods that made him go insane!" Determination rang thru his voice, "This may be our only chance!"

"We've come a long way and you expect us to just give up?" Tifa adds, "Start fighting for real!"

"Fine," Zack sighs and draws his Buster Sword. "I can't cover..."

The monsters were so fast, they had already descended and attacked before Zack could finish and had already lunged at them. Tifa and Cloud could barely react before the other monsters' attention turned to them. They were able to dodge the makoinoid monsters at first, but they were starting to tire. Cloud got nicked by the blades of three of the winged monsters. In the split second that Tifa paused to scream for Cloud as he goes down, one of the makonoid monsters plowed into her.

Before she lost consciousness, she felt a familiar warm breeze, one that feels like a mother's embrace as everything it touches heal, only not. The difference shows as she feels a cold light sting as Tifa falls into a healing slumber.

* * *

Sometime later, Cloud and Tifa had woken up back in Shinra Manor, to say that they were upset is an understatement.

"What do you mean you didn't continue?" Zack rubbed his ears to save his mako-enhanced hearing,

"Like I've said before, there's no way I can take on that monster army as well as looking out for you two!" After the two natives took a breath to calm down, he continues,

"I am sorry, but I am only human. That's why I tried to talk them out of a fight."

"Aren't those the monsters inside the pods in the reactor? Why wouldn't you destroy them?"

"Oh, I know what you are thinking but the short version is that Hojo is not responsible for those monsters. Also, it was already hard enough to explain your state of wellbeing to Sephiroth and Arlene coming back like this. Shinra is already watching me for more than I'd like." Perhaps they were being a little irrational, but there were so many question raised.

"But Zack?" Cloud piped up after a moment, "What is going on? There was that mission when we met, and now those monsters were chanting 'Jenova Cells'!"

"...That will have to be a story for another time," He held up two hands to stall their protests. "You two have enough to worry about already. For now, go home and tell your parents that we were checking out the Seven Wonders of Nibelheim." There aren't anymore that they could do. It is just not fair.

* * *

There, chapter finished. Also, about Arlene of the Turks. For those of you unfamiliar with Before Crisis, she is the one that looks like Elena, but is a lot more professional and competant. The name is chosen from what the Kingdom Hearts fandom say is Larxene's Somebody's name. Just in case, I hope you guys can forgive my rusty writing style because I'm just picking this back up in two years, CM Aeris said it was too floral. While I'm on the matter, she's writing a new FFVII and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover fic. Click on the blue underlined words just below this paragraph to let me hear your thoughts on this.


	8. Desperation

Thank you all for bearing with me thru the setup of the story along with my writing. Let's get straight to business, shall we? Disclaimer: All the elements and characters of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square-Enix, I'm only using my spare time to provide free entertainment for people on the internet to enjoy.

_Italicized words are thoughts_

**Endless Crisis**

The morning came too soon for the people from the future. Cloud was not sure whether he was dreading it or can't wait for it to be over as Zack and Tifa went to take that picture with Sephiroth before starting their official trek up Mt. Nibel to investigate the reactor.

There's nothing they could do now.

The trek up to Mt. Nibel was done just like the first time around. All except for one odd comment from Zack after the old rope bridge collapsed.

"If only I had wings, then this wouldn't have happened."

Once the SOLDIERs entered the mako reactor, they were free to contemplate on it.

"It's all up to Zack now, right Cloud?" Tifa was restless at the thought.

"…Yeah, I guess… Tifa? Is this what it feels like while you wait for me to return?"

Tifa gave a shy smile at that, "Yes it is Cloud. But this is worse, 'cause I'm completely out of the loop."

Cloud smiled back, _Well, two heads are better than one_, "Well, I guess the first time I heard of 'Jenova' was on the mission when I met Zack…"

From there, Cloud tells Tifa of what he had seen during that mission to the little abandoned town on the Northern Continent. Of how the monsters they have encountered back then, appeared to attack Junon in the past week, and were similar to the red clad humanoid monsters they encountered yesterday.

"But if that's true, what happens here today is related to those incidents…" hopelessness sets into Tifa's tone.

"And we are too far from the cause of it all to make a strong impact," Cloud finished sadly. "Damn Shinra," they are powerless to do anything that matters all because of the Company.

"This is what waiting is like Cloud," Tifa tried to lift the mood. "Pray that they know what they are doing."

To pass the time, Cloud decide to share what he and Zack had done in the past two years to prepare for today. Amongst various things, between being chosen to join on mundane monster slaying missions and joining the Turks on missions against a more ruthless AVALANCHE, about how he would be on par with some SOLDIER 2nd classes if he had mako in his blood.

There were also shenanigans that involve a flower wagon that looks like a weapon to being dragged out of bed one night to the VR training room to fight against simulations.

"Sounds like you boys had fun!" Tifa said in between chuckles. "But did he prepare?"

"You'd be surprised, Tifa!" Cloud smiles. "He's worked very hard to become second to Sephiroth. As a matter of fact, he's really the Legend-"

In that instant, the door to the mako reactor opens as Sephiroth brought out a beat up and unconscious Zack. Did things take a turn for the worse?

"Sephiroth! What have you done?" The two remaining time travelers immediately got into a stance ready for combat.

Sephiroth's expression was unreadable, yet didn't make any sudden moves. For a moment, the tension in the air was so thick that you can cut it like a hot knife thru butter. Was the Nightmare about to start?

Fortunately, Sephiroth just tossed Zack at them before storming down Mt. Nibel. While it seems like they were safe from immediately stabbing, but he's definitely dangerous now. Cloud and Tifa wasted no time speeding down after Sephiroth while taking turns carrying Zack.

Once the quaint little village came into view, they both breathed a sigh of relief. There was still time to save their family and home. The two shared a look before Tifa made a beeline for the Shinra Manor while Cloud takes Zack to the inn to recover.

Afterwards, Cloud went to join Tifa in the Shinra manor to going down the now opened entrance to the Basement. Anyone else would've thought that this place is haunted but they know the only things to fear here is Sephiroth. But he's out of their hands for now. No, they were here to look for Vincent.

Once they found the right room and coffin, Tifa starts banging frantically on the locked coffin lid.

"VINCENT WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Screw subtlety, they need to do whatever it takes! Fortunately, one of the Sahagins that dared to approach them dropped a set of coffin keys upon defeat and Cloud quickly unlocked the coffin and threw the lid off roughly.

Just like the way they remembered, the former Turk took only a few second to gather his wits and lurch to a sitting position. "Who are you and why have you disturbed my rest?" His tone was dangerous, no doubt ready to shoot if they posed a threat.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart, daughter of the mayor of this town." Tifa refrained from saying anything else, leaving Cloud to elaborate further.

"I am Cloud Strife and we need assistance with Sephiroth's wellbeing."

Red orbs turned to assess the two properly. Good, at least that got his attention. "Sephiroth? How do you know Sephiroth?" He mumbled under his breath before gesturing for them to continue.

"That doesn't matter, but what you should know is that Sephiroth was raised with the knowledge that his mother's name is Jenova, who died after giving birth to him. But Jenova is not a Cetra, but a monster that almost destroyed the Planet a long time ago."

The vessel of Chaos then interrupted as his eyes fixed on Cloud's uniform. "You're with Shinra." The distrust in his words is clear only to fellow victims.

"I've seen… the dark side of Shinra, with the murder of millions." Vincent does not seem too convinced, but continues,

"And what do you need me to do?"

"Go tell him about Lucrecia, Hojo and his true origins." Thirty long seconds crawled by slowly as Vincent swung himself out of the coffin and landed gracefully on the edge of the coffin,

"How do you know all this?" How were they going to explain that?

"Does it matter right now! We have to save Sephiroth before he goes mad! You need to tell him the truth!" In hindsight, that made them sound like a bunch of loonies and it really wasn't surprising that the former Turk lied back down into the coffin,

"Do what you want. I must atone for yet another sin." He leapt back into the coffin, "More nightmares shall come to me. Now please leave."

There was nothing more they could do to make the former Turk change his mind, but before they leave,

"Staying asleep in here won't absolve you of what you have done already," Cloud starts

"Go outside and do something for atonement of your sins." Tifa finishes as they start heading for the stairs.

Once again, there was nothing more to do but to wait and see whether their words affected the choices of the people involved. For now, Cloud and Tifa agreed that it was best to go back to the inn and ask Zack for more information if he's healed. But to their surprise, Zack was already waiting for them outside.

"You're up Zack!" Finally, they can probably get some answers. "Good, can you please-"

Zack suddenly raised his sword at them, holding it up to level with his left shoulder. _Exactly like Sephiroth._ Cloud noted with horror as Zack started parrying at him.

"Zack!" Cloud pushed Tifa to the side before dodging. "Is something the matter?"

Zack caught his momentum and turned around to face Cloud again. Zack's expressions were deprived of the warmth and gentleness that Cloud was so used to seeing. It was so creepy and wrong, that Cloud cannot help but stay on the defensive, dodging and blocking.

"Fight me, Cloud Strife!" The tone sent a chill down Cloud's spine as Zack charged at him once again with Sephiroth's move, Octaslash. If it weren't for the fact that he had been on the other end of that technique and therefore know the pattern, Cloud was sure that he would have been skewered from the start.

Sure, at this rate, he's going to die if he doesn't attack with the intent to kill. But this is Zack! Surely there has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this. Tifa had tried using her martial artist skills to help, but also to no avail.

A few gunshots rang out, forcing Zack to back off from them a little bit. When three pairs of eyes turned to see, lo and behold, Vincent came around and offered his assistance.

The three to one battle that follows had better odds, but just by a little. While Tifa's punches and Cloud's slashes came close, Vincent was the only one on even footing with the SOLDIER.

After a slow thirty minutes dragged on and the non-enhanced people were ready to collapse from exhaustion, Zack broke away from battle, swinging his sword from side to side before holding it to his side like it was sheathed and then turned to Cloud,

"You should've seen the look on your faces," Zack said with a snicker, before he has to handle three simultaneous bursts of outrage.

"You scared us to death!"

"Don't do that again!"

"What is the meaning of this?" The red clad Turk then slips away from view, presumably back to his self-imposed imprisonment.

"It was necessary," Zack explained, "for you to start preparing for all possible worst case scenarios." For the next few days, they prepared. But how much of it would be enough?

* * *

For the most part, Cloud and Tifa took their time to slay monsters on Mt. Nibel for practice and some venting after they've given up trying to get Zack out of brooding over perceived failure. Now that the official investigation of the reactor was done, only native monsters remained. It was uneventful for the most part, until another strange winged creature showed up.

This creature looks like a pale colored griffon but with one huge white right wing, that from a distance, it looks like it only has that right wing. Cloud recognizes this creature from the mission that he met Zack on, which means that this is another Shinra-made monster. When they tried killing it, it dodged, when they tried losing it, the creature follows with ease. The best chance they have would be to run back to town and hopefully Zack will take care of it. What follows is yet another surprise….

"Hey Cloud, can I borrow your mother's stove?" It would appear that the true SOLDIER has finally gotten himself moving again. Zack paused mid-step as he saw the monster.

"Hey you! Come here." The griffin-like creature flew and landed next to Zack at his beckon.

"What are you doing here?" The creature recoiled from a slug to its side, "You were supposed to be watching Aerith!"

"Never mind, you did a good job." The griffin-like creature was later treated to a head rub and some of the groceries that Zack had bought from the general store, after it deposited its delivery. _Just what the hell was he not telling us?_

* * *

How long has he been here sifting thru all the research thru the yellowed volumes of research at least as old as he is. It was hard to tell when one is underground. He does remember that the Puppy has come in several times with warm food. But that is inconsequential right now, what is important right now is who he is and what he is!

Was he a monster? From as far back as he remembers, he was looked upon with fear by the so called normal people. But now he understands, for he _was_ different from humans. And what pitiful, sniveling selfish creatures they were! Back during a time which the Cetra and humans coexisted, a calamity occurred. The Cetra had sacrificed their existence while the humans hid in fear and survived!

That may have happened two thousand years ago, but humans have not changed a bit since. Still the bastards that does whatever it takes to ensure their own survival, and eliminates anything perceived as a threat to their frail existence. A prime example would be after he talked to Genesis. He was just complying with protocol, leaving no man behind by picking up the Puppy after he got hit full blast by Genesis's Energy spell, and the humans immediately jumps to conclusion that he did it. The hate and fear in their eyes, Goddess help him, he loves it so… They all deserve what's coming to them, even Genesis and Angeal, who would technically be his brothers. Their human upbringing allowed them to also commit betrayal, betrayal to their true mother, and blinded them from their true destiny. This he told the Puppy before heading out and razing the little mountain town, it was time to find Mother back up the mountain. On the way, which he cut down the stupid mayor and the silly Turk that was watching them, nothing will stop him from getting Mother.

"Mother, let's take back the planet together, I have a good plan. Let's go to the Promised Land together…" Footsteps approached, it seems that everything wants to get in the way. Sephiroth dodged left but received a stab wound next to his right shoulder blade. Upon closer examination of the perpetrator, somewhere in the deep recess of the madness what remains of Sephiroth's human heart ached to see that it was the Puppy that had made the attempt on his life. Facing the tank that contains the blue feminine figure, he continues

"These people, they took the Planet from you, didn't they?" he pins down the other SOLDIER with Masamune. "But don't be sad anymore, Mother. Let's go together."

* * *

So far everything had been on track, as soon as the slaughter started, Tifa had gotten Mrs. Strife and they were flown out of town by Zack's pet monster, with the supplies that Aerith had send forced on , it's just a matter of double teaming Sephiroth after helping Zack out under Sephiroth's blade while the insane General went to admire the alien menace and cut her head off.

The double team strategy is working so far as most of Sephiroth's attention is focused on Zack, whom the Nightmare perceives as the greater threat. But Zack cannot bear to go full on out with the intent to kill, which is what Cloud was there for. But it still was not enough, as Sephiroth still has the upper hand, barely. The battle seems to stretch out to eternity while they tire each other out and were running low on reserved energy. Whenever Sephiroth tries to take the fight into the air where Cloud cannot reach, Zack would also go up and force him back down. Until the last time it was tried, Sephiroth stroke first, resulting in Zack pummeling head first onto the floor from 40 feet above.

Cloud quickly went to check on him, "Zack?"

"Cloud," it seems that he's barely hanging on. "Run."

Again with running away or staying safe, Cloud was seriously starting to get fed up with this crap.

"I'm tired of you withholding important information from me!" Without thinking, Cloud punched Zack in the solar plexus. "I don't care if it's for my own good! Let me choose how I want to live my life!"

"Sorry…" Then he was alone, facing Sephiroth. _Is this it?_ Cloud thought as he also was struck down.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the dead Turk must have called her fellows before expiring, for backup Shinra forces and other Turks have arrived. Before Cloud blacks out, he could see that Sephiroth threatened Shinra's forces that he would eventually come back stronger and better than ever before jumping down into the mako below.

* * *

Phew! This is a hard chapter to finish considering I was trying to get this out before I have to get back to school and therefore be busy again. As you all can see, this chapter is very different in mood compared to the earlier chapters, which is the point. All the earlier chapters are setting up to this part. After the fourth of July, I won't have much time to write until about, mid to late August. The school I'm attending right now is special, no winter or summer vacations for me so yeah, bear with me. In the meantime, please review, give me your suggestions and theories on this. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
